Before He Cheats
by yourstruly.nishaboo
Summary: Maybe next time Eddie will think before he cheats…


**Before He Cheats**

**Disclaimer: I own nadda!**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Maybe next time Eddie will think before he cheats…**

**A/N: I started this in some boring class or mine. LCW I think and then in math I started to type it when I was listening to my music. The song is Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood. I love this song!

* * *

**

_Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp and she's probably getting frisky __Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink 'cuz she can't shoot a whiskey __Right now, he's probably up being her with a pool stick showing her how to shoot a combo_

But he don't know 

Catherine Willows sat in her dark living room. The only light that peeked in the house was the light from the moon and the streetlights. Her feet were tucked under her and her hand gripped the small glass of straight whiskey in her hand. The whole bottle sat on the coffee table in front of her.

It was midnight and her daughter was asleep. She had gotten the night off, but it wasn't going as planned. She wanted to come home spend time with her daughter, then her husband. She only came home to a note telling her to pick up Lindsey from ballet practice at six and not to wait up for him. She had called him to ask him where he was but got the same lame reply that he was making someone famous.

She took a sip of the whiskey and squeezed her eyes shut as the smug taste swept over her tongue and the alcohol burned her throat. Her eyes were puffy and red from her hours of wasted tears. She knew where Eddie was and it wasn't in some studio. He was doing what he accused her of all the time. Cheating.

_I dug my keys into the side of his pretty little sulked up four-wheel drive __Carved my name into his leather seats __I took a louiville slugger to both headlights __Slashed a hole in all four tires_ _Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

Hypocrite. That's what he was. He accused her all the time. Especially when her phone rang and they were together, and it was Grissom. She had never cheated, but she always ignored him when he said anything. She didn't understand how he would get so angry when she was needed for a case or was being updated when he was the one out sleeping with some slut.

"Love, honor and cherish." She said laughing at the words like it was the silliest thing ever. They had a family. She remembered Eddie's vow to be a changed and better man when she told him she was pregnant. That was also when he proposed claiming it was his start of a new life.

Her laughed soon turned into cries again. She put her hand over her quivering lips. She felt like a fool, like nothing, worthless. The man she loved hurt her.

"Mommy." A small voice said from the dark hallway. The shaped of her six-year-old daughter stood.

"Hey sweetheart. What woke you up?" Lindsey walked over to her mom and Catherine hugged her, setting her glass down. Lindsey's hair stuck to her wet cheeks.

"You. Mommy why are you crying?" Catherine looked at her daughter and stroked her hair.

"Mommy's a little sad right now baby."

"Did Daddy make you sad again?" Catherine's heart broke and her question. Lindsey grabbed the necklace that dangled from Catherine's neck.

"A little bit, but I'll be fine." Catherine took a deep breath and gathered herself, "You should get back to bed missy. You have school tomorrow."

"But I can't go back to sleep." Lindsey titled her head and continued to play with the necklace.

"You know what use to help me when I was a little girl like you?" Lindsey looked up at her mother with her blue eyes wide.

"I use to lay in my bed and dream about what I wanted to be when I grew up and I'd wish and wish until I woke up. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I want to be just like you Mommy." Catherine gave a small smile. If only Lindsey knew the emotional pain that Catherine sucked in from her husband…

"Well you better go and get to wishing." Catherine kissed her forehead and swept Lindsey's blonde hair behind her ears. "I love you."

"I love you too mommy." Lindsey kissed her on the cheek.

"'Night." Catherine said softly.

_Right now she's probably up singing some white trash version of Shania karaoke __Right now she's probably sayin' 'I'm drunk.' And he's thinkin' that he's gonna get lucky __Right now he's probably dabbin' three dollars worth of that bathroom polo But he don't know_

Catherine's heart damn near shattered. Was he even thinking of his daughter? How would he explain how he hurt her mother? Catherine's blood boiled. She was tired. Tired of the lies, the cheating, the accusing and feeling like nothing. Her heart had dropped down the black hole as far as she would let it, now she was going after it.

A set of keys glistened in the moonlight and caught her eye. He had left his prized possession. His truck. The one he loved dearly, more than Catherine of course. She filled her glass with more whiskey and gulped it down, taking a deep breath. She got up and grabbed the bottle of whiskey and the set of keys, and traveled through the darkness to the garage.

She let the heavy door slam behind her and flipped on the light. Eddie's blue pick up truck slept. Staring on the passenger side, she stuck out the key and walked along the car to the driver's side. The sound of the key scratching the metal was like music to her ears. She smiled and evil smile as the sound filled he dead garage. Catherine opened the driver's door after examining her damage.

Joy flashed as ideas popped into her head. She took the key and took it to work again. She bought the key to the leather and pressed in, dragging it to create a 'C'. She continued and finished her name. After Catherine finished her artistic streak on the leather seats she got out of the car and slammed the door shut.

She walked over to the tool cabinet in the tight space. Her eyes scattered over all of the deadly weapons to Eddie's truck. She was like a kid in the candy store picking a 20lb candy bar of her choice and she choose the metal head sledgehammer. Closing the cabinet and turning to the truck she walked in front of it.

_That I dug my keys into the side of his pretty little sulked up four-wheel drive __Carved my name into his leather seats __I took a louiville slugger to both headlights __Slashed a hole in all four tires_ _Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

Catherine lifted the hammer over her head, despite the weight. She bought it down on the hood of the car, making a loud sound. She picked it up and hit the hood a few more times, creating dents. Then she moved to the windshield, severely cracking the glass. Catherine hit it once more and the glass fell through and made a hole.

She grinned and went to hit all of the windows and the headlights. Sweat soaked her forehead and she was taking deep breaths. She tossed the hammer on the floor and went back to the cabinet and picked out the small pocketknife that was on the top shelf. She went to the tires and carved away.

Catherine wiped her hands on her jeans, proud of her work. As she was walking out she spotted a black Sharpie. She grabbed it was went over the hood of the truck and wrote: 'Love Catherine."

---

"Linds." Catherine said softly opening her door. "Lindsey."

"Mommy what was that noise? Is Daddy home?" she asked running to hug her mother.

"No Daddy's not home. I just had the TV up really loud." Catherine said. "Baby, go get your Dora bag and pack some clothes."

"Where are we going? To Uncle Gil's house?"

"Yes. Were taking a trip and when we get there we can look at all his weird and icky stuff." Catherine gently poked Lindsey's stomach making her giggle. "You have to hurry though."

"Okay." Lindsey said, now wide-awake. Catherine rushed to her room and grabbed her biggest suit case and began to stuff it.

"Done Mommy!" Lindsey stood with her Dora the Explorer suitcase and her yellow rain boots, in her long john pink pajamas.

"Got your tooth brush?" Catherine asked.

"Yup. And my bubbles."

"Good girl. Go grab mommy's keys. I'll be done in a second." Lindsey dropped her stuff and went to get her mother's keys off of the key hook in the kitchen.

Two minutes she returned. "Here mommy."

Catherine zipped her suitcase closed, done packing all that she needed for the time frame. She slipped on her sneakers.

"Come on baby." She said letting Lindsey lead out of the door.

_Might of saved a little trouble for the next girl __Cuz the next time that he cheats __Oh no __It won't be on me. __No not on me_

Catherine took a deep breath when they were down the street. They managed to escape before Eddie got him because she knew that she would have been Gil's next case when he saw his truck. But Lindsey knew nothing about it, she only thought they were going to visit her mom's friend.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Gil's number.

"Hello?" he said sounding like he was asleep.

"Hey Gil. Did I wake you?"

"Uhh. No." he said, obviously lying. "What's up?"

"Do you mind if Lindsey and I stay over for tonight?" she asked.

"No. Why? What happened?" he asked worried. Catherine smiled at his concern.

"Can we talk about it when we get there?" she asked looking in the rear view mirror at Lindsey, not wanting her to hear the story.

"Sure. I'll be here."

"Don't fall asleep." She said jokingly.

"Unlcle Gil!" Lindsey said jumping when she heard the locks of Gil's door turning.

Catherine smiled at her daughter's joy for a man who was not very found of children, only her daughter.

"Uncle Gil!" she shouted again.

"Lindsey!" he exclaimed when he opened the door. "How did you get here? Did you drive here by yourself?" he asked picking her up and kissing her cheek. Catherine walked in and closed the door behind her.

"No." she said giggling. "Mommy bought me."

"Who?" he said. Catherine smiled even wider as she watched them. It was obvious that Lindsey loved him and Gil loved the little girl like his own.

"Mommy!" Lindsey said pointing to Catherine.

"Oh. That's not you're mommy." Gil said.

"Yes it is." Lindsey argued.

"No that's my mommy."

"Mine!" she said grabbing Gil's nose.

"Okay you win!" Lindsey giggled when he spoke while she held his nose.

"Are you Lindsey's mother?" he asked Catherine.

"Yes. This is my beautiful little angel." Catherine replied.

"You know what. I think I still have you Dora game in my room. Why don't you go find it while I help your mom?" he suggested

"Okay." She said squirming out of his arms and down to the floor.

"What happened?" he asked. He looked into her eyes, which were slightly red.

"I bashed his truck."

"You did what?" he asked.

"I bashed his truck. I know the bastard is out when some slut." She said keeping her voice down so Lindsey wouldn't hear her. "He lies and says he's working. If he were working I wouldn't be the only one bringing in the money."

"Have you been drinking?" he asked smelling the alcohol on her breath.

"Yes. But I'm not drunk."

"I know that. You would have been at home still. Does Lindsey have school tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I better-"

"No. You stay in here. You two can sleep in my room. I can take the couch." He said.

"No Gil. You don't have to. Lindsey's only so big we can share the couch." Catherine replied.

"I'm giving you two my bed. I'll go put her to bed." Gil turned and headed to his room.

"Thank you Gil." Catherine said. Gil nodded and continued to the back.

_That I dug my keys into the side of his pretty little sulked up four-wheel drive __Carved my name into his leather seats __I took a louiville slugger to both headlights __Slashed a hole in all four tires_ _Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

Catherine went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She smiled when she spotted a bottle of vodka. She pulled out a glass and poured some.

'Maybe next time Eddie would think before he cheats.' She thought to herself.

* * *

**A/N: The end…or not the end. wags eyebrows Should I continue this with another chapter and a different song maybe or just end it? Please R&R!**


End file.
